fc_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Dylea Dewrat
Dylea Dewrat is a fan character for Tales of Arcadia. Bio Trollhunters Season 1 Dylea is introduced in episode 3 as the last of the Dewrats, taken in by the Trolls after tragedy left her with nowhere to go. She seems interested in Jim as the first human Trollhunter and acts as another adviser to him during his training, though her methods are strange, as if she doesn't care if he falls in battle. A glimpse of her true nature is shown in episode 10 when Jim is fighting Bular in the sewers ("We must not interfere. He has nowhere to run, but as a Trollhunter, he must deal with the situation himself"), and is fully revealed in episode 13 when she tricks Blinky into being bait for Jim, admitting to seeking Gunmar's return. After Bular's defeat, she leaves in anger, swearing to get revenge on Jim and his friends. At the end of episode 14, after Strickler frees Angor Rot, she offers her services to them. From episode 15 to 22, Dylea works alongside Angor, and being under orders to allow him to kill Jim, she instead sets her sights on Jackie to exact her revenge. Her partnership with Angor ends when he accidentally destroys the ring and his own soul in the process. In order to escape, she follows Jim and Strickler to Trollmarket, where she is promptly thrown in the dungeon for her betrayal. She is then released by Zulja to help fight Angor when he attacks Trollmarket, but not before having magical bonds placed on her that keep her from acting on her own evil intentions ("I can't rip anyone to shreds unless told I can do so!"). Season 2 Though still restrained by her bonds, Dylea once again betrays the Trollhunters in episode 4 after they give Vendel's staff to the Janus Order. She is present when Gunmar appears at their base and swears her loyalty to him. In episode 13, after Gunmar takes control of Trollmarket, she attempts to fight Zulja despite the enchantment causing her pain. Season 3 Dylea is present in episode 5 when Morgana resurrects Angor Rot. In episode 7, her bonds break at the entrance to Merlin's tomb, and she is able to use her Trapwraps freely. However, instead of continuing to fight Zulja, she decides to go back for Angor, whom Gunmar had left to die. In episode 12, she talks with Michelle about what their purpose is and the two question why they follow Gunmar. In episode 13, with Zulja's words echoing in her mind ("I'm not the one you need to forgive"), she finally accepts that she was wrong for blindly siding with the Gumm-Gumms and betraying her friends. In the end she decides to stay in Arcadia and watch over the entrance to Trollmarket. 3Below Season 2 Wizards Theme Songs * "Find Your Way Back" by Michelle Branch * "Bigger Wow" by Avril Lavigne * "Perfect World" by Simple Plan * "Lions" by Lights Trivia Gallery Dylea bonds.jpg Dylea happy.jpg Category:FCs Category:Cartoon FCs